<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A cold day by FroggyBee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263304">A cold day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FroggyBee/pseuds/FroggyBee'>FroggyBee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Oneshots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, cuddling for warmth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:02:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FroggyBee/pseuds/FroggyBee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Janus and Remus cuddle for warmth, that's all the story is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Oneshots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A cold day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jan!” Remus’ voice echoed through the mindscape as he called for his snakelike boyfriend. </p><p>Said snakelike boyfriend was lying on the couch wrapped up in a million blankets. Despite being wrapped up in a million blankets Janus didn’t feel warm. Janus blamed his chilliness on the mindscape becoming cold whenever Thomas went to sleep. </p><p>Janus lifted his head a little form the couch before answering his boyfriends calling in a weak voice “I’m here,”. </p><p>That’s all Remus needed to figure out where in the mindscape Janus was. The creative side ran into the room Janus was residing in and barely restrained himself from tackling his boyfriend. Remus noticed Jan wrapped up in blankets and understood what was happening, and what he himself, as Deceit’s loving boyfriend needed to do. </p><p>“Hello, my breath-taking snake,” Remus greeted Janus as he sat down on the couch beside Deceit. </p><p>Janus lacked the energy to use words so instead, he settled on making a humming noise. The deceitful side shuffled a bit to the side making room for Remus to lie down on the couch beside Deceit. </p><p>Remus despite being clueless and not understanding others got the hint and lied down beside Deceit. As Janus wrapped his arms around Remus the creative side snapped his fingers and more blankets appeared on top of the couple. </p><p>Janus let out a pleased sound that sounded like a hiss before closing his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>